The Truth
by person3
Summary: My second fanfic!^_^ I'm so glad that my readers like this fanfic. I hope they like the rest. I've posted chapter 2! Chapter 3 is on the way!
1. Default Chapter

Zidane tossed and turned in bed. He was having  
  
a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.  
  
Dozens of small children who looked a mere six   
  
years old were running around, screaming. They were all   
  
being abducted one by one by a tall man. The weird thing  
  
was that all of the children had tails.  
  
There were adults with tails too, but they were all  
  
lying on the ground, motionless. For some reason, Zidane could  
  
tell that they had only been put to sleep, and they were not   
  
dead.  
  
In his dream, Zidane was one of those children. He  
  
watched as the man caught each child and used magic to put them  
  
to sleep, and make them float to a large blue airship in the   
  
sky.  
  
He was terrified, and tried to hide, but the tall man  
  
saw him, and came toward him. Zidane cowered in a corner. The   
  
man got closer...closer..and was now towering over him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Zidane screamed and sat up quickly  
  
in bed, breathing and sweating heavily. Dagger quickly sat up in bed  
  
after hearing him scream.  
  
She quickly put a hand on his shoulder."ZIDANE! WHAT'S WRONG!?"  
  
She was terrified. She had never heard him scream like that before,  
  
and immediately knew that there was something wrong.  
  
He took a quick glance at her, and then stared forward, still breathing  
  
heavily. "Are you alright!? What's wrong!?"  
  
He started breathing more steadily, and looked into her eyes.  
  
Worry was filling her eyes.  
  
"Nothing," he said, and looked straight in front of him  
  
again. "It was just a dream." He got out of bed, and walked over to their  
  
window. He layed his arms on top of each other and rested them on the  
  
window sill, still breathing a bit uneasily.  
  
Dagger got out of bed and quickly walked over to him. It had only been  
  
a month since he came back from the Lifa Tree, and everything was fine until  
  
now. They even already had their wedding held two weeks before, and except  
  
Zidane being a little uneasy about becoming King, everything had been fine.  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder, and said," What was it about?  
  
You scared me, I thought something terrible happened to you." Zidane just  
  
looked at the ground below them, still a bit shaky.  
  
"Please tell me," she said in a quiet and worried voice.  
  
He paused for a few seconds, and said," There were little kids. Little kids   
  
running everywhere screaming. They had tails like me, and I was one of them."  
  
Dagger listened closely, still worried.  
  
"There were adults with tails too, but they were all on the ground, not  
  
moving. For some reason, I knew that they were only asleep, and not dead."  
  
He was nervous, and was still sweating." And there was this tall man, grabbing  
  
all of the kids one by one. He would use magic to put them to sleep, and send  
  
them floating into his big blue airship. I tried to run, but I caught myself in  
  
a corner, and I didn't have anywhere else to run. He came to get me, but just   
  
before he got a hold of me, I woke up."  
  
He was still nervous. Dagger put an arm around him to comfort him. She  
  
was still worried and didn't know what to say.  
  
He kept staring at the ground." I know it means something. I just can't  
  
put my finger on it. And I know that I've seen that man before, but I can't think  
  
of where."  
  
Dagger thought about everything he said. She couldn't figure it out either.  
  
But she did think that it meant something.  
  
They both quietly thought about it for a few seconds, when they heard a  
  
knock on the door. " Your Highness, is everything alright?" It was Steiner. He heard  
  
Zidane scream, and came hurriedly to investigate.  
  
"Yes Steiner, everything's fine," Dagger said semi-loudly so that Steiner  
  
could hear her through the door. "Are you sure? I heard a scream, and came to see if everything   
  
was alright," Steiner said, still a bit worried. "Yes I'm sure Steiner, It's being   
  
taken care of," Dagger said. Steiner decided that everything was ok, and saluted,  
  
even though they coudn't see him." Then I bid thee a good night." They heard his  
  
armor clank as he walked away.  
  
Dagger looked back at Zidane. He was still a little tense." Are you alright?" she  
  
asked. He paused a moment, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." He left the window sill and got back into   
  
bed. Dagger followed him.  
  
They got into bed. Zidane was still thinking about his dream, and Dagger was still  
  
worried about him. What was it about? He wanted to know, but didn't have many clues.  
  
" I love you," Dagger said. Zidane turned around and looked at her. " I love you too."  
  
They gave each other a kiss, and fell back to sleep. 


	2. chapter 2

Zidane was still thinking about his dream the next day.  
He was a little bit distracted from the other things going on,  
and that worried Dagger.  
When they were alone outside in front of the castle,   
Dagger had to know what was wrong.  
"Zidane," she said,"what's wrong? You've been distracted  
all day, and you're starting to worry me. Is it your dream?"  
Zidane paused for a moment and said,"Yeah. I'm sorry, I just  
can't stop thinking about it. It's really bothering me."  
"You don't have to apologize," Dagger said,"I just want to know  
if anything is bothering you." She hugged him, and he hugged her  
back. "Have you figured any of it out?" Dagger wondered. " Well,  
I think it's a memory," Zidane said,"My memory, from my past."  
Dagger thought about it for a few seconds, and thought that he may   
be right. "Yeah, that could be it," Dagger agreed. "Is that all  
you figured out?" "Yeah." Dagger hugged him again and said, "Well,  
we'll figure out the rest soon." Zidane let off a little smile,  
and that made Dagger feel better. That was the first time he smiled  
that day.  
  
  
  
  
The next night, Zidane was having another dream. The same   
tailed children he saw in his last dream were in a little town with  
a blue light.  
They were in a room with the tall man who had kidnapped them.  
One of the kids was sitting in a chair in front of the tall man. The   
other children were hovering in the back of the room. They were scared  
to death. Zidane was one of those children.  
The man hipnotized the child with magic. " I am your creator," he  
said. " You are an empty vessel...you are an empty vessel..." he repeated  
over and over again. He was brainwashing the children one by one.  
  
"No...no..." Zidane was saying quietly in his sleep while he  
moved back and forth.  
Dagger felt him moving around, and woke up. She saw him tossing  
and turning, and mumbling,"No...stop...," This scared her. She   
shook his shoulder lightly. "Zidane!" She said quietly," Zidane, wake  
up!" He kept tossing and turning. "Zidane!" she said quietly again,  
still shaking his shoulder.  
Zidane opened his eyes and sat up. "Are you alright?" Dagger  
said. Zidane just sat there. "Zidane?" she repeated.  
"Garland!" Zidane exclaimed quietly. " The tall man is Garland!  
I figured it out!"  
Dagger was a bit confused, but very glad to hear that he had   
figured his dream out. " You did? Tell me!" Dagger said, a bit excited.  
" The same kids I saw in my last dream were in a town with a blue  
light. I know it was Bran Bal!" Zidane said quietly, a bit excited that  
he had figured out his dream. "Bran Bal?" Dagger repeated, a bit surprised.  
"Yeah." Zidane said. " Garland was brainwashing the kids. He was telling   
them that he was thier creator, and that they were empty vessels. I even  
found the connection between the two dreams." "Really? What is it?" Dagger  
said. " The town with the genome kids and adults has to be where I'm really  
from. The kids were me and the other genomes. The adults were our parents.  
And Garland put them to sleep with magic, and kidnapped us. Then, he took  
us to Bran Bal and brainwashed us. I'm not sure what he did, but he did   
something different with me and Kuja." Dagger thought about it all for a few  
seconds. It was shocking, but she knew he was right. "And the best part is,"  
Zidane said," that means that I have parents!" Zidane was excited. Dagger  
knew how much he wished he had parents, and now, he found out that he really   
did have parents. " That's great Zidane!" Dagger was just as excited. They  
hugged each other. "When I was little, all I ever wanted was parents,"Zidane  
said." And I have parents!" Dagger was really happy for Zidane." I can't  
wait to tell the other Genomes!" he said" Then again I don't know if we're  
really called genomes." Dagger let out a little laugh. Then she saw the  
excited expression on his face fade a little. "What's wrong?" she said.  
"I have parents, but I don't know where they are, and I don't know where  
to start looking. What if I never find them?" Dagger thought about that. Then  
she said," don't worry, we'll find them, and the other Genomes' parents too.  
We can srart a search tomorrow." Zidane smiled and hugged her again. " We'll  
find them together," she said. "Thanks," Zidane said. They both went back  
to sleep, awaiting the exciting day ahead of them. 


End file.
